guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dryder's Defenses
I've never used this because of the 5/6th downtime, but now its 30 seconds? When did this happen? — Skuld 07:56, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Is it 30 seconds!? I hope you aren't just messing around...-Only a Shadow ::Still 60 seconds in my skill window. This is a usefull skill thou. -- 10:16, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :: seems dashface made a copying error tat has been fixed since I wrote that — Skuld 10:19, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::It's only thirty seconds in my heart. -- Dashface 08:44, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :There goes another build T_T .(not a period, but my crushed dreams)-Only a Shadow Honestly, 10 seconds of protection for 50 seconds of downtime? I realize it's intentionally weaker than the Expertise stances, but I can't see spending a slot on this if you're a ranger secondary. Whatever your primary class is probably has better defensive skills than this... Arshay Duskbrow 20:32, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :More like, 10 seconds of invincibility for 50 seconds of downtime. Probably the most powerful running skill ever for Elemental damage. With high enough Wilderness Survival and a Ranger primary, you should take, at most, 5 damage from most of the Elemental spells. --Nova 07:31, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Good point, Nova. I also suspect this could come in handy in Cantha and Elona against those sick, double damage, elementalist bosses, especially for people on the Survivor title track. Pjfresh 02:47, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::Lol, I use it for running in SS all the time. The Imps do like 5 damage to me each and Troll Unguent outheals it all, lol. You shouldn't forget the 75% evasion either :D Nova 09:47, 27 January 2007 (CST) This skill is also fairly handy with heros as it works as a fairly effective divine intervention type skill allowing you to use more superior runes with minimal worry. :I'm hesistant to say it works like DI, but it certainly can save your life. It's like 9 or 10 seconds of god-mode. 75% Blocking and around 50 ADDITIONAL elemental armor for rangers who already get the 30 bonus. That's about 150 damage against the elements. Even the most potent fire spells would do measly damage. The only serious counters to this skill is Wild Blow, Wild Strike, and Wild Throw. *shudder* Doom Music 13:06, 26 February 2007 (CST) I think many people are missing the key point of this skill. There's mainly two types of damage: physical and elemental. Physical damage mostly comes from attacks, and dryder's gives you 75% evasion from them, therefore pretty much reducing the physical damage by 75%. The armor versus elemental damage can increase by up to 60, cutting down elemental damage by 75% too. It's pretty much invincibility for 10 seconds... -- Nova -- ( ) 11:25, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::People don't run this for a reason: 60 recharge 29 August 2007 (CDT) I gave this to my Deadly Arts sin with Assassin's Promise. I tank the damage, necro healers pwn with Discord. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 00:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC)